Change is Good
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Cole has changed, but not how Phoebe wanted. Cole still wants Phoebe and plans to get her, but what will he do now that he has another problem and it’s no longer just about winning Phoebe’s trust back? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A few demons laughed at what they had caused, before shimmering out and leaving Cole alone. Cole slowly looked down at himself, unsure of what to make of his new look. He realised that now he would have to change his name and thought of something close to Cole.

After that he thought about something else. Phoebe. He had been trying to get her back and now this had happened. He wasn't sure how he would go about his plan after everything that had just happened. He still wanted Phoebe though so, even with this problem, he was going to get her.

Now Cole stood across the road from the Manor. He knew things had changed, but he didn't care as he still loved Phoebe and planned to prove it, even though he knew it would be difficult. He took a deep breath and headed over the road and up the driveway. He stood at the door and knocked loudly, shortly after he heard shouting from inside and then saw a shadow on the other side.

The door swung open. "Yes, can I help you?" Paige asked.

"Er…hi. I'd er…like to see Phoebe please."

"Phoebe!"

"Coming," Phoebe shouted as she ran downstairs.

"Door," Paige said as she walked away. Phoebe came up to the door and smiled.

"Hello."

"Hi. We um…need to talk,"

"Who are you?"

Cole looked confused and then realised what she meant. "You don't recognise me?" Cole asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Can I please come in and explain everything?" Cole asked, his eyes begging her.

Phoebe looked unsure, but finally agreed and showed Cole in to the other room.

Cole looked around, unsure of what to say or do. He wanted to talk to Phoebe and explain, but where should he start and what if she didn't like what he had to say. After all it was a bit…unusual, even for one of the charmed ones.

"Please…sit down," she said, nodding towards a chair. Cole thanked her and sat down. "So why are you here?" she asked, taking a seat opposite him.

Cole's mind raced through everything he wanted say. He wondered what reason he should give for being here. To explain how things have changed, just because he wanted to see her or give some other reason just so she would talk to him and not push him away before he could explain. He decided to go with the second reason, though after wondered whether it was such a good idea. "Because…I…I wanted to see you again."

"Again?"

Cole sighed, realising he would have to explain everything and hope for the best. He wished now that he'd gone with the last option. "My name is Colette now,"

"Oh my…no…you're kidding me?" she said, suddenly noticing something familiar about the person in front of her and realising who it was. "Cole?"

"Yep. Its me," he smiled slightly before glancing at Phoebe with a serious look. "I know this must be hard to understand, but…"

"No," Phoebe interrupted "I don't want to hear it. Get out!" Cole stood up and headed towards the door, knowing better than to go against Phoebe. He opened the door and turned round to face Phoebe.

"Everything is different now. The past doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Phoebe said, as she forced Cole to step outside before closing the door on him. Cole looked at the closed door, disappointed. He walked away, but he wasn't about to let this go. This time everything would be different, even if he had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole shimmered down in to the Underworld and attempted to find the demons who had changed him. He found one and he immediately grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to a nearby wall.

"Change me back!" he growled.

"Th…that takes at least 3 demons. It…it also means making a potion and spell," the demon stuttered, trying to squirm free.

"Then find the demons and get it sorted."

"It's not that simple." Cole tightened his grip on the demon's throat. "Ok…ok. I'll try," the demon said quickly, afraid of being killed by Cole.

"Good." Cole let him go and he shimmered out quickly. Cole shimmered out after and went back to the Manor, appearing in the attic where Piper was busy making some sort of potion.

"Piper…hi," Cole said, surprised that anyone was there.

"Hi...erm…"

"Cole."

"Cole," Piper repeated "wait…Cole!? What are you doing here and like…"she trailed off.

"A woman?"

"Er…yeah."

"Some demons changed me and until they change me back I'm stuck like this. Anyway, I'm here to see Phoebe. I know she doesn't want to see me, but I have to talk to her."

"Oh. Talk to her about what? If she doesn't want to talk you can't force her," Piper told him, trying not to laugh at how he looked. Cole noticed though and growled.

"I know it's funny to you, but this is not good!"

"Of course not," Piper agreed. "So what do you want to talk to Phoebe about?"

"I…I still love her and I want her to know that. I think we should be together."

"While you're like that?"

"Well…um…it's still me really…just…"

"With a new look that makes a big difference to how Phoebe will see you."

"Exactly." Cole sighed, knowing that Piper was probably right. What are the chances that Phoebe would get back with him while he was a woman?

"Phoebe is downstairs," Piper told him and he thanked her. As soon as he left she laughed.

"I can hear you," he shouted to her, causing her to stop and just grin.

Cole went downstairs and found Phoebe in the kitchen, working on her laptop.

"Phoebe," was all he said, but it was enough to make her look up.

"Cole. What are you doing here?" she asked, closing her laptop and standing up to face him.

He didn't reply. He just pulled her closer and kissed her. She wanted to move away, but found herself kissing him back without even a thought for everything else.

"Cole," she said as he moved away, "this isn't right and…you can't just turn up again after everything you've done and expect me to come back to you, especially as you are a woman!"

"That makes no difference. You still love me," he tried to persuade her.

"No, I love Cole not Colette and even without…" she looked at him, trying to word it right. "Even without the fact you have changed," she continued "you still hurt me and I don't know whether I can forgive you for that."

Cole sighed. "You still love me and that is enough."

Phoebe looked unsure. She did still love him, but could she forgive him and what about this new change. Was this too much?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! I did tell you. YAY bad images lol. You really should watch out for them walls though…

To se

Thanks for the review! The idea of this is that he is different…kinda the thing that comes with change. He is trying get the demons to turn him back though.

To Samantha

Thanks for the review! Glad you like it.

To Haydenfan89

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I need to think about this…about everything," Phoebe sighed, looking at Cole. She could see hurt in his eyes.

"I understand," he said, turning away from her.

"Cole?" He turned around to face her and was surprised when she kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll go and see if I can get the demons to change me back."

"Good idea," Phoebe said smiling. Cole left and went to his apartment which he was renting.

He hoped Phoebe would come back to him and he hoped that the demons would change him back. He looked in the mirror.

"Hey, I don't look too bad as a woman…wait, did I just say that - what's happening to me!?" he muttered. He picked up a comb and brushed through his hair, which was now a lot longer than he was used to. He then decided to hold his hair back to see what it was like.

"Not too bad," he said, then put it in two bunches. "Nah, not me," he decided, letting his hair drop back down.

He looked down at what he was wearing and frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "I really need some new clothes…I mean I could be like this for a while." He moved away from the mirror and went to find some money before heading off towards the shops.

He made it to the shops and went in to the first clothes shop he found, groaning at the amount of clothes there were, but as he started looking around a smile actually found is way to his face and, for the first time, he was smiling while shopping.

The first shop though didn't have anything that he wanted so he made his way to another shop, grinning when he saw a top he really liked as soon as he stepped in the door. He quickly found it in his size.

"Wow, it's so nice…and these flowers on it are just so lovely," he smiled, placing it over his arm while looking at a skirt next to it. "Hmm…slightly different colour to the top…hmm…yeah that goes…ah but I don't like this…now then this is nice," he continued as he went through a clothes rail.

After finding five skirts, ten tops, one jacket and two pairs of shoes he made his way to the changing rooms, making sure to go in the one that said womens.

He closed the changing room door and hung the clothes up on the pegs on one wall.

He picked up a top and held it against himself while looking in the mirror on the wall. "Very nice," he said to himself "matches my eyes." He took off the top he was wearing to try the other one on and for the first time noticed how he truly looked. "Nice figure," he muttered, turning first to the right and then to the left. Then he took more notice of his top half and felt them, making sure they were real. "Whoa this is strange," he laughed slightly to himself, still feeling them. "I understand what women mean now…it's just not the same when they're your own," he said, disappointment in his voice.

He sighed and looked at the time. He had been studying his new body for the last half an hour. He decided he'd have to try all the clothes on quickly so he pulled the top over his head. His plan then went to pieces when he spent the next ten minutes looking at himself in the top, deciding whether it was right or not.

"It's just so hard to decide…it feels fine, but does it look right on me?" he asked himself, looking once again. He shook his head and tried the next one, deciding within the first two minutes he really liked this one.

"This one looks great and it'll go great with the skirt I picked out," he smiled, putting the skirt on as well. "Fits perfect." After a further fifteen minutes of trying the other things on, Cole finally went to pay.

He came out with one skirt, five tops and a pair of shoes. He made his way around a few of the other clothes shops before going home to change. He then went to the Manor and knocked on the door. Phoebe opened it, surprised to see Cole standing there.

"Cole, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you made a decision," he replied.

"Um…no," Phoebe said, studying Cole though deciding not to mention anything. "You been to see them demons yet?"

Cole went slightly red, having forgotten he was meant to go and see them. "Er…kinda got sidetracked. Hey, do you like my new outfit?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure…it…er…suits you…in a strange kind of way," Phoebe said, faking a smile.

"I know and this top just matches my eyes, don't you think? The skirt and shoes just go so well together," Cole said, taking little notice of how Phoebe was looking at him strangely.

"I thought they just changed your looks not everything about you," Phoebe frowned.

"They did. I just thought if I'm going to be a woman for a while I may as well at least look like one. Besides I realised how great clothes shopping is…I have a whole new look on things now."

"Ah-huh. And a whole new wardrobe as well?" Phoebe questioned and Cole laughed.

"Well…maybe I did buy more then I really need for the amount of time I'm likely to be a woman."

"So are you going to go and see the demons now?"

"Yes, right away. Do you think I look alright though?" Cole murmured, straightening his top a bit.

"Cole, you're going to see demons! They won't care what you look like," Phoebe yelled, which shocked Cole slightly.

"Yeah…you're right. Still I want to look alright…well…bye then." He gave her a quick kiss before shimmering out and reappearing in the Underworld ready to talk with some demons about changing him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To elisaday16, Haydenfan89, alboppy, Wicked R and ethereal girl

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. The End

He searched the Underworld and soon found the demons. There were five of them altogether and Cole knew at least three were needed. He grabbed one of them, threatening him to turn him back or he'd be in a lot of pain. He nodded in fear and Cole let him go.

The demons began talking amongst themselves, preparing for changing him back and Cole paced backwards and forwards impatiently. After a short while one turned to face Cole.

"We…we have a spell and we know all the ingredients for a potion. We just have to get them and mix them together," he explained, his voice shaky slightly as he knew Cole was a lot more powerful than him.

"Fine. Send two of them to get the ingredients. The rest stay here," Cole ordered, annoyed by the length of time this was taking. Two demons nodded and shimmered out while the others stood nervously watching Cole as he carried on walking around.

As soon as the other two demons got back they started working on the potion and after a couple of minutes a small explosion was heard.

"It is ready," a demon informed Cole, handing him a small glass bottle with the potion in. "Drink this and then we'll say the spell." Cole drank the potion down in one and waited for the demons to start chanting together.

Cole watched as he slowly changed back, leaving him standing there as a man…well a man with a skirt on. Cole went slightly red and shimmered out, getting changed as soon as he could. He thought more carefully about what he changed in to though and was happy when he finally looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed smart and ready to go.

He went over to the Halliwell Manor and knocked on the door. "Phoebe, its Cole," Paige sighed, walking off and leaving Cole standing there by himself. Phoebe came down the stairs and saw Cole standing there.

"I see they changed you back," she smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"They certainly did," he laughed.

"So why are you here now?" Phoebe asked and Cole smiled, gesturing for her to link arms with him. She did and then looked up at him, her eyes questioning him.

"We are going out. I thought a nice walk and then a nice meal somewhere," Cole said, answering her question.

"I think I can live with that," she laughed as Cole led her towards the door and opened it for her.

"After you."

"Thank you." Phoebe walked out the door with Cole behind. Cole put his arm around Phoebe as they walked off down the road, once again, happy together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last chapter and Cole is now back to normal and with Phoebe – yay. Lol.

To Haydenfan89

Thanks for the review!

Please review:)


End file.
